Lost in Space
by Snazzo
Summary: Jimmy, Sheen and Carl are called upon to investigate the disappearance of the Space Station and the Shuttle. Their quest takes them all across the Galaxy and uncovers a plot that threatens all of mankind! Womenkind too!
1. Chapter 1

Lost In Space

By Snazzo

* * * *

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen walked down the street. "So," Jimmy said, "what do you guys want to do today?"

"Go shopping with your mom," Carl said.

Jimmy made a face.

"Just wait a minute, Jimmy, I'm sure our adventure will begin soon," Sheen said.

"What adventure?" Carl asked.

"You'll see," Sheen answered.

Jimmy suddenly gave out a yelp and was sucked into a nearby garbage can.

"See!" Sheen said triumphantly. Sheen and Carl looked at each other. "Commander Baker?"

"Commander Baker," Carl agreed with a smile.

---

"Commander Baker!" Jimmy exclaimed, falling into a chair.

"Welcome back to BTSO Headquarters, agent Neutron," Commander Baker said, shaking Jimmy's hand. "We have another urgent mission for you." He clicked on his remote and a picture of Commander Baker in a bathtub with his rubber duck appeared on the screen.

"My dad loves ducks," Jimmy said.

"All right, which of you clowns put that in there?" Commander Baker demanded. The BTSO staff murmured. "And stop that murmuring!" Commander Baker clicked his remote again. A picture of the space station with space shuttle docked along side it came on the screen. "Jimmy, I'd like to introduce Herman Fieldlore, director of the National Aeronautics and Space Administration."

Jimmy jumped out of his chair. "NASA!" He shook Herman Feildlore's hand. "You guys are the best! I mean, man, from the Voyager probe to the Hubble Telescope! I loved it all!"

Mister Fieldlore smiled. "Thank you, Jimmy. And we've had our eyes on you. When you graduate college we'd love you to come work for us."

"It would be an honor!"

"And you can work for them now, Jimmy, in your capacity as a BTSO agent," Commander Baker said.

Herman Fieldlore put his hands behind his back. "Jimmy, something has gone terribly wrong with the most recent shuttle-space station rendezvous. It happened only twelve hours ago. We've been researching it ever since but now we must face up to the worst possible news. Jimmy, both the space shuttle America and the space station have disappeared."

"Disappeared? How?" Jimmy asked. "Any clues or leads?"

"That's the problem," Mister Fieldlore said. "We have no real leads. Something catastrophic happened, but we can't figure out what. Here, let me show you." He took the remote from Commander Baker and clicked it. A picture of Herman Fieldlore in Mickey Mouse ears and Bermuda shorts, posing with Goofy in front of the castle at Walt Disney World, appeared on the screen.

"All right!" Commander Baker said. "Which of you clowns put THAT picture in?" The BTSO staff murmured. "And I said stop that murmuring!"

Mister Fieldlore clicked the remote again. A radar image of the station and the shuttle came on the screen.

"TTLS levels at 95 percent," came an astronaut's voice.

"The secondary scrubber is showing 35 percent, Houston, I recommend a change within the hour."

"Roger that," came Houston's voice. "We have a scrubber change scheduled for 1345."

"Uh, Houston, we seem to be experiencing an unusual electrical phenomenon," an astronaut said.

"Come again?" Houston said. "What do you see?"

"I can see a faint electrical charge out on the primary solar array," the astronaut explained. "I've never seen it before, but it looks a little like Saint Elmo's Fire."

A beeping sounded. "Houston!" an astronaut said. "We have a master alarm! Fuel Cell One failure. Fuel Cell Two Failure. Main computer failure. Backup computer failure. Environmental Systems …" then silence. On the screen the station and the shuttle blinked out of existence.

"Station, respond please," came Houston. "Station, respond please."

Then there was a flurry of voices at Mission Control.

"Surgeon here, we've lost readouts on all eight astronauts."

"Telemetry is gone."

"Communications are down."

"I'm getting no readings from Support."

"Environment is offline."

There was a pause. "We've obviously had a major malfunction," Houston said.

Mister Fieldlore clicked the remote again and the screen went blank. "See, Jimmy, except for the electrical discharge just before the disappearance, we've got nothing to go on. We have no reports of anomalies, solar flares, unusual radiation, alien spacecraft, or debris in orbit from an explosion or catastrophic failure. We hope the station and shuttle can be found, but our main concern is the eight astronauts."

"Jimmy," Commander Baker said, "We want you to fly into outer space and search for the missing astronauts."

"Why aren't you having your top agent Jet Fusion on this mission?" Jimmy asked.

The BTSO staff murmured. "That's what I said." "He never listens to us."

"Gentlemen!" Commander Baker said in a threatening tone. The staff quieted again. "Agent Fusion is on a mission in North Korea. And to be quite honest, you have had far more experience in space flight than Jet Fusion. Will you take the case?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said.

"I'm prepared to get on my knees and grovel," Commander Baker said.

"And I'm prepared to give you a V.I.P. tour of Cape Kennedy and Mission Control," Mister Fieldlore said.

"I'll take the case!" Jimmy said.

---

So later in the lab Jimmy briefed Sheen and Carl.

"Another top secret spy mission!" Carl said. "Thanks for inviting us Jimmy!"

"No singing!" Sheen warned Carl.

"Well, it wouldn't be as much without you," Jimmy said. "And after all you saved me from Beautiful Gorgeous and you're both Honorary Spies now."

"What's the plan of attack Agent Jimmy?" Sheen asked.

"We'll take the rocket up to where the station and shuttle were last seen. Maybe we can find some clues there."

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, and Goddard climbed into the rocket. "Atomic batteries to power!" Jimmy declared. "Turbines to speed!" The top of the clubhouse opened up and the rocket poked out.

Hugh was outside, polishing his backyard lawn ducks. "Jimbo!" he called out. "Where are you guys off today?"

"Upper earth orbit dad!" Jimmy answered.

"Well, remember what we said about talking to strange aliens," Hugh cautioned.

"I won't forget dad!" Jimmy said.

"Goodbye Mister Neutron!" Carl yelled down. "Wish us luck on our newest top secret spy case!"

"Carl!" Sheen said. "How can it be top secret if you tell everybody?"

"Good luck boys," Hugh said, waving.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Lift off!" The rocket blasted into the air and soon they were in orbit.

"Say Jimmy," Sheen said, "I have another space question."

"Sure thing, Sheen."

"How come when you see astronauts in outer space they're always floating about? And when we go into outer space we never float about?"

"That's an excellent question, Sheen," Jimmy said. "And the answer has to do with my patent pending gravitronic generator. The principal is quite simple," Jimmy began to explain.

"Oh we're spies in outer space!" Carl sang. "We're on another top secret case! I once had an alien on my face! …"

"Carl!" Sheen cried. "What did I say about that singing?"

Goddard barked and pointed. "Hm, it seems we've reached the station's last location," Jimmy said. "Goddard, full sensor sweep!" Goddard lifted his head while an array of dishes and sensors came out of his back. Jimmy consulted the screen. "This could be tough. It seems NASA was right. There is no evidence of anything strange; nothing on infrared, ultraviolet, no radiation signatures or ion trails, nothing on the Neutroscope. Nothing to be seen at all."

"Except that weird looking asteroid," Sheen said pointing.

Jimmy looked. Floating in the distance was a small satellite, with solar panels that looked like wings, and several large lenses on its belly. "A spy satellite!" Jimmy said. "And it doesn't appear on sensors!" Jimmy took the rocket in for a closer look. Then he saw, etched into the side of the satellite, an egg with two crossed forks. "The Yolkians!"

* * * *

Thanks for reading! Comments and Reviews a VERY welcome and much appreciated. Happy Holidays and see ya soon.

Snazzo doesn't own Jimmy Neutron


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in Space, Chapter Two

By Snazzo

* * * *

Jimmy had Goddard link up to the satellite, but Goddard could find no images. "It seems that whatever the satellite saw has already been downloaded. Well, men, its off to Yolkus!" Jimmy said.

"Uh, I don't know Jimmy." Carl nervously wrung his hands. "Maybe you've forgotten but the Yolkians kind of hate us."

"Yeah Jimmy!" Sheen said. "They tried to eat our parents, tried to eat us, and then King Goobot tried to destroy you and me! If it wasn't for my great plan, we might never have escaped!"

"What plan?" Jimmy asked.

Sheen thought about it. "Well I am the one that made friends with Tee!"

"That's true," Jimmy agreed.

"Maybe, you know, we should gather up all the other kids," Carl suggested. "Like that first time, if we're going to invade Yolkus. Get Cindy and Libby at least."

"Cindy and Libby aren't agents Carl!" Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I know. But you like it when Cindy wears her outer space jumpsuit Jim."

"What?" Jimmy cried out. "I do not! And don't worry. We have Goddard with us and I've installed a few tricks in the rocket for the Yolkians or anyone else we meet. We won't be captured this time!"

And so they sped off to Yolkus.

* * * *

Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl marched into King Goobot's throne room. "Remember, brave face guys," Jimmy told them. Carl and Sheen were nervous though. All too well they remembered the last time they were in the Yolkian throne room, King Goobot had thrown them all into the dungeon.

King Goobot was polishing his crown. He hastily put it back on. "Who dares approach the throne of the mighty King Goobot?" he asked. And then recognized Jimmy. "What?!?! Jimmy Neutron! Here?!?! Guards, seize that miserable pipsqueak!"

The guards rushed forward with their stunspears. But when they reached Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl they ran through them and bounced off each other, falling to the floor.

"You're not capturing us today, Goobot!" Jimmy said. "We're holograms! We're really in a cloaked ship in orbit."

"Curses, foiled again," Goobot said to himself. "Well what is it you want then? Or did you travel halfway across the galaxy just to be generally annoying?"

"Why do you have a Yolkian spy satellite in orbit around earth?" Jimmy asked.

"Why? Why?" King Goobot said. "To watch you of course Jimmy Neutron!"

"Me?" Jimmy was taken back.

"Me?" King Goobot mimicked. "Yes you, Jimmy Neutron. My greatest rival. The little boy with the big head that has defeated me and humiliated me three times already and made me the laughing stock of the Galaxy! I want to see what you're up to. No good, I am quite certain. But it has been a pleasure to see that you frequently cause more damage to that dinky town on that tiny planet than I ever did."

"So why did you steal the space shuttle and space station Goobot? What's your evil plan this time?"

"The what?" King Goobot asked.

"The space shuttle and space station," Jimmy repeated.

King Goobot's eyes looked at each other. He then looked at the guards and they both shrugged. "Talk some sense boy!" Goobot said.

Jimmy touched his watch and a holographic picture of the station and shuttle appeared next to him. "Don't play games, Goobot, the space station and space shuttle!"

"What a primitive looking spacecraft," Goobot said, looking at the shuttle. "Just a fly speck compared to our Chicken Warbirds." Goobot turned back to Jimmy. "What on Yolkus would make you think I would be the least bit interested in that ridiculous looking antique?"

"Because you're an evil space alien!" Sheen said.

"This is true," Goobot said. "But sadly I've had no time to visit your worthless little planet lately."

Jimmy looked at King Goobot who stared down at him. Goobot could be lying, of course. "Goddard, lie detector on Goobot's voice!"

Goddard barked and lifted up his head. "True," his screen said.

"That's odd," Jimmy said. "He seems to be telling the truth."

"Well maybe he IS telling the truth," Carl said.

"I wondered before if lie detectors work on aliens," Jimmy said. "It did then, it must still be working."

"So now what Jim?" Sheen asked.

"I don't know. I was so sure it was the Yolkians."

"Uh, hello!" King Goobot said angrily. "You're still in my throne room! If you're done being a pest, please leave. Or I will find that ship of yours somehow and blow it out of orbit!"

"An empty threat Goobot!" Jimmy declared, and whipped out a small weapon.

"An empty threat?" Goobot laughed. "You should talk, Neutron! You said it yourself, you're a hologram! What could you possibly do?"

"You'd be surprised!" Jimmy said, and fired. A beam shot out of the gun and hit Goobot's throne, which flashed and turned into a lumpy white crumbly pile of stuff.

"My throne!!" Goobot cried. "NEUTRON!!!" But then Goobot hesitated. He turned around and looked at the remains of his throne, and sniffed. The guards approached cautiously, sniffing too. "What is that incredible aroma?" Goobot asked.

A visible vapor was rising from the white pile of throne. Goobot broke off a piece and sniffed it again. "It smells delicious!" Goobot opened his mouth.

"Your Excellency!" one of the guards cried out. "It might be poisonous! It might be part of that big-headed-kid's evil plans!"

"Hm, good point, nameless guard," Goobot said. "It's a pity I don't have Ooblar hear to taste it. … Nameless guard, YOU taste it first."

"As you command, your Majesty," the guard said, and popped the white lump into his mouth.

"Well?" Goobot asked.

The guard's eyes shot straight up, bumping the glass dome of his body. "YOWZA!" he shouted. Then did somersaults all about the throne room. That was enough for Goobot to give it a try too. He was more reserved, and rocked his stomach with his hands. "It's heavenly! What is this strange substance?"

"I know that one!" Carl answered. "That's cheese! It's called Gouda-Feta!"

"Cheese?" Goobot asked. "What is that?"

"I food made from milk!" Sheen answered. "I know that one!"

"Milk?" Goobot asked. "And what is that?"

"That's white stuff that comes from a chicken!" Sheen answered. "Wow! I know that one too."

"No Sheen," Carl said, shaking his head. "I'm afraid you're mixing up milks and eggs again. Milk comes from llamas."

"Guys!" Jimmy finally said. "Milk can come from a lot of animals, but mostly cows. Goddard."

Goddard displayed a holographic cow.

King Goobot looked at it, then got a calculating look in his green eyes. He drummed his metallic hands on his chin. "Soooo… Neutron … what exactly is it you want?"

"Your spy satellite might have seen something that our earth sensors didn't pick up. You are an advanced alien species," Jimmy admitted, thinking a little flattery couldn't hurt.

"This is true," Goobot agreed.

"I would like access to whatever that satellite saw at the time of the station and shuttle's disappearance," Jimmy said.

Goobot thought about it, squinting his eyes. "That could be arranged, Neutron, if…"

There was a long pause.

"If?" Jimmy asked.

"If you could provide us with some more of this … cheese-stuff," Goobot said.

Now it was Jimmy's turn to think and pause, though he was pleased that Goobot seemed so taken with cheese. He had originally hoped to bluff his way for the information. First a demonstration of his weapon's "power" then – though it wasn't his style he could see no other choice – a threat. The Yolkians were villains after all. But in the end Jimmy put on his poker face, though he had never played poker, and said as casually as he could "That could also be arranged, Goobot."

A glint of glee came into Goobot's green eyes. It looked like he was about to clap his hands together, but instead straightened his crown. "Nameless guard! Gather the information on an Egg Drive for Neutron!"

The guard approached Jimmy, talked to him briefly, and left. He returned a minute later with a small jumpdrive like device.

"Here's the information you requested, Neutron. Now about that cheese."

Jimmy set the Cheese Ray down on the ground, and suddenly it was solid. Goobot snatched it up and aimed it at a nearby potted plant. The vase turned into cheese, but not the plant.

"It doesn't work on living matter, Goobot," Jimmy explained. "I'm certainly not going to give you any more weapons. But it DOES have fifty cheeses programmed into it, and the battery should last a good long time, enough for plenty of cheese. Now about that Egg Drive."

Jimmy held out his hand. The guard looked at Goobot, and after a pause, Goobot nodded. The guard handed Jimmy the Egg Drive, and it fell through his hand and landed on the floor.

"Oops!" Goobot laughed. "I forgot! How silly of me! You're a hologram! And now I have this marvelous device!"

"The deal's done Goobot," Jimmy said with a smile. "I already showed you I'm no ordinary hologram. I downloaded all the data off the Egg Drive when it passed through my hand. It's in my rocket's computer right now. Goodbye Goobot!"

Jimmy turned off the hologram generator and thus got in the last word.

* * * *

Thanks for reading and comments very much welcome! Happy Thanksgiving!

Snazzo doesn't own Jimmy Neutron.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in Space, Chapter Three

By Snazzo

* * * *

Up in orbit, Jimmy, Goddard, Sheen and Carl took off their holo-imager helmets.

"Oh man," Sheen groaned. "Now I have helmet hair!"

"It looks good on you, ol' buddy," Carl said. "Jimmy, why did you make a deal with that evil King Goobot?"

"We got the info we need," Jimmy explained. "There was no need to resort to violence."

"But violence is so much fun!" Sheen exclaimed.

"In any event, I already have a Cheese Ray Version 2.0 built. It has 100 cheeses in it, and can slice the cheese, and has a special cracker upgrade! Breaks the ice at parties." Jimmy turned to Goddard. "Access the rocket's mainframe, Goddard, and scan the Yolkian files. Display please."

Goddard's tail plugged into the computer and his chest screen lifted up. The three of them were treated to several different views of Jimmy walking down the street, then being sucked into a nearby garbage can. Another camera was focused on the clubhouse, another showed all of Retroville, another all of Texas, another all of earth. But one camera showed a solar panel of the space station.

A greenish light began to dance around the station and that camera view swiveled, as if taking notice. The whole station and docked shuttle came into view, alive with electricity. Then in a blink, they were gone.

Jimmy had Goddard run that sequence through many different filters such as infrared and ultraviolet but couldn't see anything.

Then he had Goddard run the sequence frame by frame. "Guys, look!" Jimmy said, pointing.

One frame the lightning was racing all across the station, the next frame there was no lightning at all but the station and shuttle remained, the next frame a black shape blotted out the stars near the station, and the next frame everything was gone. "There WAS something there."

"It's a black hole!" Carl cried out. "I don't know what they are exactly, but I've heard they swallow whole planets!"

"No, it looks like the Obsidian WarRammer from Ultralord Episode 731, "Attack of the Dark Lord,"" Sheen said.

"Sheen's nearer the mark, I think," Jimmy said. "I'm pretty sure it's a ship. Carl, a black hole is a collapsed star whose gravity is SO POWERFUL that not even light can escape it."

"Sounds scary," Carl said.

"It is!" Jimmy agreed. "But fascinating. In any event, Goddard, magnify and enhance that black shape." Goddard did so. The silhouette looked very familiar. Jimmy had Goddard run the shape through many other filters but couldn't get a clear picture. "What does that look like to you guys?"

"It looks like a beautiful butterfly!" Carl answered. "Or Jimmy's mom."

"It looks like beautiful Libby!" Sheen answered. "Or Jimmy's Cindy."

"Guys! This is no time for comic relief. We're on a mission."

"Sorry!" Sheen and Carl said together. They all looked at the black image a long minute then Carl said "It kinda looks like a Mack Truck."

"Carl!" Sheen said. "Why would a Mack Truck be up in outer space?"

"That one ship of Jimmy's looked like a minivan!" Carl reasoned.

"Carl!" Jimmy's eyes widened. "You're right! That IS a Mack Truck. The Junkman!"

"I didn't know the Junkman had a Mack Truck!" Sheen said.

"No, Sheen, his spaceship looks like a Mack Truck," Jimmy explained.

"Oh."

"Now we just have to find the Junkman!" Jimmy said.

"But Jim," Carl asked, "How do we do that?"

Jimmy thought. "I'm not sure. Goddard? Options!"

Goddard lifted up his chest plate. "Brobot" was the first option.

"Hm," Jimmy said. "Brobot, Mombot, and Popbot were the first to become aware of the Junkman, but I don't know if THEY would know where he is right now. We'll leave that for a last desperate option."

"King Goobot," Goddard said next.

"Yes, we could bother him again," Jimmy agreed. "But I'm not sure if we should press our luck or hang around Yolkus much longer. If I know Goobot he has his Chicken Warbirds searching the system for us already. My rocket's cloak isn't perfect, a Zybion wave might expose us."

"The Junkman MUST have a Junk yard or a home," Goddard said as a third option.

"Yes, he probably does," Jimmy said. "But that could be anywhere in the galaxy. We've hardly begun to explore the galaxy in our adventures. We usually stay in the solar system. We've been to Yolkus, Planet Shmengie, and Meldar Prime and that's about it."  
"Well who knows the galaxy better than you do Jim?" Sheen asked.

"When's the last time you e-mailed April?" Carl asked.

"April! Yes, that's it!" Jimmy said with enthusiasm. "April could help us. Or the Brains. They run the entire Galactic Cable Network. The Junkman might even advertise there. Guys, we're off to Meldar Prime!"

"The guy or the planet?" Sheen asked.

"The planet Sheen!" Jimmy took control of the rocket and they flew away from Yolkus.

"Gee, Sheen," Carl asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to email April and ask her?"

"Shhh!" Sheen said, holding his finger to his lips. "If you ask me, Jimmy wants to see April again, the sly dog!"

"But what would Cindy say?" Carl asked, looking worried.

"Maybe this was Jimmy's diabolical plan all along!" Sheen gasped. "That's why he didn't want to bring Cindy! He's seeing other women behind her back!"

"GUYS!" Jimmy complained without looking back. "I can totally hear you. Cindy AND April are just very good friends."

"If you say so Jim!" Sheen said, but he nodded knowingly at Carl.

* * * *

Thank you as always for reading! Comments and reviews very much welcome and appreciated.


End file.
